


【圈套】独活（上）

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【圈套】独活（上）

嘿

你知道地狱么

【卞安】

-

房间里的唯一光源是头顶的白炽灯，晃得人眼睛发疼。

呻吟声和喘息声在房间里交错响起，很难不让人想入非非。赵立安的手扒着床头，脸上布满了泪痕，呻吟和喘息不断从他的嘴角泄出，勉强撑着跪在床上。

“嗯啊……”

身后的男人粗暴地在他的体内进进出出，动作没有一丝温柔可言。赵立安痛得指尖发白，但他仍是尽力放松自己的身子，承受着身后男人的进攻，一言不发。

太疼了。

赵立安用力地闭了闭眼，觉得头有点发晕。身后像是被撕裂一般的疼，男人掐着他的腰，舔舐着他的后背，说话的声音里都带着酒气。男人这一次做得比以往都狠，也许是因为摄入酒精过量。

“轩轩……我好想你……”

赵立安痛苦地呜咽着，尽量让自己的声音听起来开心一点。

“呜、我也想你……卞卞哥……”

卞庆华抵着赵立安的敏感点射出后便尽数抽出，没在他的体内多做停留。赵立安一下子软了腰，跪在床上的腿有些发软。这场仿佛上刑一般的性事折腾到半夜，卞庆华往旁边翻了个身就沉沉睡去，赵立安努力地深呼了几口气，撑着被男人干到发软的腿走向浴室清洗自己。

他透过浴室的半身镜看了一眼狼狈不堪的自己，身上密密麻麻的爱痕清晰可见，卞庆华粗暴地在他身上留下一块又一块的青紫，赵立安的手指沿着下半身往上勾勒出自己的身形，最后停留在那一张与卞庆华心里的人一模一样的脸上。

为什么……

为什么我要和他长得一模一样？赵立安一拳砸在镜子上，然而他已经被性事消耗掉过半数的体力，这一拳并没有多大的力气，他却觉得心里抽着疼。

几个小时前赵立安才刚加完班，黄钰琦晃着手里的手机问他：“赵子哥，去吃麻辣香锅怎么样？我订位子哦？”

赵立安还没回答，Andy的电话就打了进来，背景音依旧是嘈杂的音乐声和人声，Andy扯着嗓子在电话里吼：“赵立安！滚过来酒吧把你的那位给我扛回去！”

他匆匆赶到酒吧，却看见握着酒杯醉在吧台上的卞庆华。赵立安在心里叹了一口气，知道卞庆华喝了这么多酒肯定过敏了，一边往吧台走一边在想家里的过敏药还有没有。他把卞庆华扛到肩上，卞庆华迷迷糊糊间睁开了眼看向他，嘴里念叨着：“轩轩……你来了……”

赵立安的身子一顿，一阵沉默过后他只是淡淡地说道：“嗯，我来了。”

好不容易把人弄回家，赵立安刚准备去找过敏药，就被那人拉到床上，连反抗的力气都没有。偏偏卞庆华只粗略地给他做了几下扩张就捅了进去，赵立安痛得想骂人。可他终究不能，他只能够承受着男人一次又一次的冲撞，听着他心爱的男人一声又一声地喊着别人的名字。

冷水打在身上的感觉让赵立安稍微清醒了些。他扯过浴巾胡乱地擦了几下身子就回到床上，看着卞庆华的睡颜叹了一口气。

“晚安。”

他躺在卞庆华身边，轻声说道。

-

宿醉让卞庆华醒来得很早。他撑着身子起身，环顾了一圈四周，几乎是一秒就确定了这里不是酒店，也不是他的公寓。熟悉的装潢，以及……躺在身边熟睡着的人都提示着他这儿是赵立安家。

就算卞庆华昨晚喝得的确有点多，但他也很清楚昨晚在自己身下的不可能是陈廷轩。

不是陈廷轩，那么除了赵立安他再找不出第二个人。看见那张安睡着的同陈廷轩一模一样的脸，卞庆华越想越烦躁，索性起身到浴室去洗澡。

浴室里的水声响了一会儿，赵立安的闹钟就响了。

赵立安缓缓睁开眼睛，把床头响个不停的闹钟关掉，又深深地看了一眼浴室的方向，决定先到楼下给卞庆华煮醒酒汤。他随意地扯过一件衬衫往身上套，套完了才发现这件衬衫不是他的是卞庆华的，赵立安敛了敛眸，脱下衬衫的动作干净利落。

卞庆华向来不喜欢别人碰自己的东西。

除了陈廷轩。

卞庆华擦着头发走出浴室，没发现本该在床上安睡的人。他皱了皱眉往楼下走，到客厅的时候赵立安刚刚把醒酒汤端出来放在桌上。

赵立安看了一眼刚洗完澡的男人，头发上没擦干的水珠顺着脸庞滴入锁骨，接着是腹肌，最后没入腰间的浴巾里……赵立安忽然有些脸红，匆匆低下头去。

“给你做了醒酒汤，知道你不爱喝，但多少喝一点吧。”

“嗯。”

卞庆华从容地拿起那碗尚还温热的醒酒汤，赵立安不说话，就看着他把那碗醒酒汤就那样喝了下去。赵立安忽然觉得新奇。

明明从前他给他煮的醒酒汤，结局毫无意外都是被倒进下水道里的。

“我去洗碗。”

赵立安拿过一滴汤水都不剩的碗，转身往厨房走去，卞庆华却忽然抓住了他的手腕，问他。

“你今天要上班吗？”

赵立安本来想回一句今天是工作日怎么可能不用上班，可话到嘴边说出来的却是：“不用。”

“那陪我去fans meeting吧。”

赵立安的手顿了顿，他抬起头去看卞庆华，卞庆华的表情丝毫没变。

“手上刚好有两张票。”

赵立安张了张嘴，最终还是什么也没说。他的眼神暗了暗，回答道：“好啊。”

他把手抽出来，拿着碗一步步往厨房走。卞庆华向来不爱去fans meeting，手上刚好有两张票，想约谁去不言而喻。

可面对卞庆华，赵立安就是说不出来一句拒绝的话。

他从来就没办法拒绝卞庆华。

赵立安躲进浴室里给孟少飞打了个电话让他帮忙请假，孟少飞问了他好几遍为什么要请假，赵立安都支支吾吾的，只说有事要处理。孟少飞好不容易才松了口：“好吧，我帮你请假。有什么事情一定要告诉我。”

“谢啦阿飞。”

“谢什么，我们是兄弟啊。”

挂了电话，卞庆华说有事先回一趟公司，fans meeting的时间和地点一会儿传到他手机里。赵立安“嗯”了一声，坐到梳妆台前拿出了那些化妆品开始化妆。

他特意上网follow了陈廷轩，连化妆品都是和他买同一个牌子的。赵立安不会化妆，还找了黄钰琦教他化，黄钰琦起初吓了一跳，但还是认真地告诉他每样物品的用法。

说实话，赵立安也只是在卞庆华面前会化妆而已。

赵立安翻了一下陈廷轩的照片，从他众多不同的妆容中找了一个比较日常的妆，开始熟练地抹隔离、遮瑕和粉底液。把浅色的口红涂上，妆容就算是完成了。赵立安看了一眼镜子里化着淡妆的自己，手不自觉地抚上镜子，隔着冰冷的镜面触碰自己的脸颊。

他……会觉得好看吗？

想到这，赵立安又勾起一抹自嘲的笑。他怎么可能会觉得好看啊，赵立安，你还在痴心妄想什么呢？

他连一个眼神都不肯施舍给你，从头到尾，他不过是把你当做陈廷轩的替身罢了。

手无力地垂下，赵立安叹了一口气。

最想打扮给他看的人都不肯施舍一个眼神，妆容再精致又有什么用呢。

-

赵立安在fans meeting的会场门口才见到了卞庆华。他穿着一件白色衬衫配牛仔裤，戴了黑色的口罩和墨镜，靠在柱子上等待着赵立安。

赵立安走过来的时候，卞庆华恰好抬头，看见赵立安脸上的妆容愣了愣。

“怎么突然化妆？”

卞庆华的眼神暗了暗，问道。

赵立安习惯性地去揽他的胳膊，还没开口说什么就见卞庆华往旁边躲闪了一下。

“进去吧，该开始了。”

赵立安呆愣着收回手，闷闷地回答：“嗯。”

卞庆华买的位置是在后排。赵立安循着门票上的座位号找过去，发现座位和卞庆华的挨着。方才他进来得匆忙，等坐下了才来得及看一眼票上写着的fans meeting的主角——Apink。

如果赵立安没记错，这似乎是陈廷轩喜欢的一个女团。

他扯了扯嘴角，在昏暗的灯光下给了自己一个难看的笑容。

两张Apink的fans meeting门票，挨在一起的座位，是想要带谁来看，赵立安心里已经有个底了。Apink在舞台上跳着热舞，然而他的眼神却根本没落在舞台上，只专注看着身旁盯紧了舞台的男人的侧脸。

赵立安记得卞庆华也曾经和陈廷轩来看过Apink的fans meeting，在好久之前。那时候的卞庆华满眼都是陈廷轩，可现在卞庆华连一个眼神都不肯施舍给他。

明明他和陈廷轩长得一模一样啊。

赵立安悄悄地叹了口气，转过头去专注盯着台上。Fans meeting很快结束，赵立安跟在卞庆华身后出去，却不想在门口遇到了卞庆华的粉丝。

“是庆华哥哥吗？”

女孩子们羞涩的声音在耳边响起，而后女孩子们似乎是注意到了赵立安，在看清他的脸后开始尖叫起来：“啊！哥哥和轩轩来看fans meeting吗？”

“不……不是……”

赵立安有些慌乱地往后退了几步，女孩子们涌上前来：“轩轩，我们超级喜欢你的！可以要签名吗？”

不，不是。

我不是陈廷轩。

恐惧一下子涌上心头，那些举在半空的相机，接连响起的快门声，逼得赵立安几近崩溃。他张了张嘴，却发现自己根本说不出一句话来。

卞庆华温柔地对粉丝们笑了笑：“抱歉，我们还有事要先走了喔。”

粉丝们可惜的叹气声响起，卞庆华脸上的表情没变，握住赵立安手腕的手微微收紧了几分。他面色从容地拉着赵立安走出人群上了车，赵立安痛苦地闭了闭眼。

他知道这是卞庆华生气的前兆。

被卞庆华推到床上粗暴地进入的时候，赵立安忍不住呜咽了一声。

身后的伤口还没痊愈，昨晚睡前赵立安才给自己涂过膏药，但很显然，身后那一处又裂开了。

“故意的？”

卞庆华一边顶弄，一边压低了声音问他。

“呜、不是……没有……”

只是想让你开心而已。

卞庆华的性器太大，又没有做好扩张，赵立安痛得指尖都在发白。他死死地咬着下唇忍耐着，等待着身后的男人发泄完怒气，心里想着赶紧结束这一场性事去洗澡上药。

不知道过了多久，身后那人才抵着赵立安的敏感点射了出来，从容地收拾好自己的衣服，接了个电话后便离开了。

赵立安翻了个身躺在床上，后穴火辣辣的疼，卞庆华射进去的液体沿着甬道往外流，他累得根本不想动，只呆呆地看着天花板喘息。

就算不去浴室也知道自己现在的妆容肯定已经花掉了。赵立安叹了口气，打算从床上爬起来去洗澡，却发现自己腿软得不像话。于是他干脆放弃了，扯过被子盖在身上就沉沉睡去。

赵立安再醒来时已经是半夜时分。头晕得紧，身上也燥热得很。他堪堪抬手碰了一下自己的额头，发现那儿温度高得吓人——可惜他没办法下床，他只能够伸长了手去够在床头的手机，给孟少飞打了个电话，连声音也沙哑得可怕。

“阿飞……”

-

赵立安睁开眼的时候只看见洁白一片的天花板和输液瓶。

“阿飞……”

他开口喊了一声，声音沙哑。

孟少飞闻声给他倒了一杯水把他扶起来，眼里带着心疼：“到底怎么回事啊？你知道我都要吓死了吗？医生说你高烧四十度一直不退，还有，你后面……”

孟少飞的表情微变，顿了顿没再说下去。赵立安抿了一口水，没出声。他知道孟少飞在说什么。病房里的电视机播放着娱乐新闻，他下意识地抬头去看，却看见那张与自己一模一样的脸出现在了电视上。

“……主演阵容不仅有曾经的影帝，更有新晋小鲜肉……”

“陈廷轩。”

赵立安喃喃道。孟少飞有些疑惑，顺着赵立安的视线看过去，却也心下一惊。

“赵子，你们……”

“所以我和他长得一样就是错吗？”

赵立安打断孟少飞的话，反问了一句，却又不知道是在问谁。

“就算再像又有什么用呢。”他的双目无神，只呆呆地看着电视上那一张清秀的脸，“我永远不会成为他。”

孟少飞拍了拍赵立安的肩：“赵子，别说了……”

“你也觉得我很可笑对不对？”

赵立安轻笑一声，把水杯放到床头柜上。

“可是啊……我还是喜欢他，那怎么办呢。”

孟少飞一时无言，张了张嘴没说什么。他拿过遥控器把电视关掉，看着情绪一下子低落到极点的赵立安，最终也只是抹了一把脸道：“我先回去上班，晚些再来看你。”

赵立安闭上眼，听见脚步声逐渐远去，开门声和关门声交错。恍惚间，他想起来好久之前卞庆华就曾警告过他，只是他从未死心。

那时候他明知道在他体内驰骋的男人并不爱他，可他却毫无办法。

他只能承受着男人一次又一次的顶弄，在到达高潮的前一秒往男人的怀里蹭了蹭，低语道。

“我爱你。”

你会相信吗？

赵立安看着他缓缓退出，身后的小穴没了堵塞，液体顺着他的动作流出，透过对面的镜子，赵立安隐约看到那一滩白浊中参杂着一丝艳红，刺得他双眼发疼。

“你从来就不是他。”

卞庆华坐在床边点燃了一支烟，赵立安闻声，只得苦笑一声。

我从来就不是他。可为什么，在做的时候都不看我一眼呢。是因为我和他长得一样吗。

“也不可能会成为他的。”

男人站起身来，捡起掉落了一地的衣服，随意地将衣服套在身上后便打开房门离开。赵立安躺在床上看着天花板，在心里重复咀嚼那两句话。

“你从来就不是他。”

“也不可能会成为他的。”

他深呼吸了几次，试图让自己的眼泪不要掉落下来。不是早知道的吗，他根本就不爱你，他只是把你当成泄欲的工具啊。

赵立安想到这儿，又沉重地闭上双眼，发出一声长叹。

终究都是命运的错罢了。

他在医院住了几天，卞庆华一次都没来探望过他。不过他也没奢望过卞庆华能来就是了——那人，现在的心思大概都在陈廷轩的身上吧。

赵立安婉拒了孟少飞来接他出院的请求，终于可以出来呼吸新鲜空气的他回家待了一会儿就受不了了，收拾了一下衣物后从家门出来，拐了另一条街去了酒吧。

他没去Andy名下那一家，反而去了新开的那家酒吧。现在时间算晚，酒吧里的人挺多的，赵立安面无表情地穿梭在人群之间，走到吧台点了一杯酒。

酒吧是猎艳的最佳场所。

赵立安的酒量不好，几杯烈酒下肚已经有些晕晕乎乎。迷糊中一个人坐到他身边，轻笑了一声问他：“一个人？”

赵立安循着声源看去，接着就愣在了原地。

“……卞庆华？”

【立克】

-

被男人吻着压到床上的时候，赵立安莫名有种不真实感。

卞庆华只在交往初期对他如此温柔过，此时此刻男人的手靠在他的后脑勺，一点点温柔地吻着他，赵立安真的很想问卞庆华是不是疯了。

还是……又把他当作陈廷轩了？

但，就算是把他当成陈廷轩也好，至少让他再贪恋一会儿这样的温柔吧。

Jack温柔地褪去他的衣服，赵立安身上的痕迹刚褪去没多久，他的吻落在光滑的肌肤上，身下的人身子抖了抖，Jack忽然笑出了声。

眼前这人和陈廷轩长得一模一样，然而他比陈廷轩更要清纯几分——是说，在床上的时候没有陈廷轩的表现那么淫荡。

“别怕，我会温柔。”

他柔声哄着赵立安，而赵立安似乎是听到了这句话，身子微微放松了些。

Jack的手掌在他的身体上游走着，赵立安的身子很敏感，他不自觉地弓了弓身子，从嘴角处流出几声呻吟，像是小猫挠痒一样，让Jack的心痒痒的。

“嗯啊……”

Jack不是个喜欢在床上说太多话的人，他的手伸向赵立安的身后，按压了几下那柔软的穴口后便轻易地滑了进去。

“疼……”

赵立安扭了扭身子，哼哼唧唧地道。Jack闻言顿了一下，空出一只手来握住了赵立安身前的硬挺撸动着，试图帮他分散一些注意力。

“啊、别碰……”

性器突然被握住，赵立安的呼吸变得急促起来，Jack顺势探入第二根手指，在后穴内不停搅动着。

赵立安的腿弓成了M字形，Jack看着赵立安因为前后的快感夹击而面带潮红的小脸，莫名的就很想亲一下。

而他也这么做了。

温柔而又细密的吻落在赵立安的脸颊上，性器的前端渗出点点透明液体，Jack把手指抽出来，粘液沾在手指上，他像是玩心大发似的在赵立安的小腹滑过，留下一道水渍。

Jack松开紧握着赵立安性器的手，俯下身子把那处含进嘴里，赵立安吓了一跳，踢着腿想要拒绝，可快感一瞬间涌上心头，声声呻吟回荡在房间里。

“哈啊……嗯……”

Jack的舌头舔过柱身，再到下方的精囊，无一例外地都被好好安抚着。赵立安的身子微微颤抖，Jack的舌尖抵着那处正流着水的小口，用力一吸，赵立安就泄在了他的嘴里。

Jack动了动喉咙，赵立安射出的精液就被他尽数吞进了肚子里。

接着他俯下身子去和赵立安接吻，麝香的味道在两人的唇舌之间流连，赵立安试探性地伸出手臂环住Jack的脖颈，Jack按着他的后脑勺，不断加深着这个亲吻。

Jack进入赵立安的时候，赵立安心里的唯一想法是，卞庆华绝对疯了。

他们做的时候，卞庆华一向是用后入的姿势，然而面前的男人却抬起他的一条腿搭在肩膀上，性器抵着穴口温柔地进入了他。他甚至感受不到多少的痛楚。

今晚的卞庆华格外温柔，甚至于赵立安搂着他的脖颈小声呻吟着他也没有要闪躲的意思。身下的抽插一下比一下用力，但快感大于痛感，男人低喘着含住他的唇瓣吮吸，赵立安被一波又一波的快感折腾得快要受不住，脚趾不住地蜷缩着。

“啊啊……太快了……”

龟头再一次滑过敏感点时，赵立安尖叫着射了出来，浊液全都沾在了Jack的腹肌上。Jack的动作愈发用力，速度也越来越快，疯狂地抽插了几十下后便尽数泄在了赵立安的体内。

他抱着赵立安享受着高潮，赵立安的后穴一缩一缩的，像是还舍不得那疲软的性器一般。过了一会儿，Jack才抽出自己的性器，拦腰把赵立安抱到浴室里清洗。

“是梦吗？”

被洗得干干净净抱上床后，赵立安缩在Jack的怀里，看着那人的脸庞，忍不住问了一句。

Jack拨开赵立安额前的碎发，在光洁的额头上落下一吻。

“不是梦。快睡吧。”

赵立安“哦”了一声，动了动身子在他的怀里找了个好位置便闭上眼睡了过去。

Jack没睡，他看着赵立安安稳的睡颜，一个莫名的想法涌上心头，让他的心跳几乎是在那一瞬间停了一拍。

身为雇佣兵，过往的床伴不过都是为了泄欲——包括陈廷轩。他从不对任何人动真情，他追求的不过是刺激的生活，像今晚这样温柔地对待一个人还是头一次。

Jack的手不自觉地摸上那人柔软的脸颊，想到刚才亲吻赵立安的画面，不禁舔了舔嘴唇回味起那特别的触感。赵立安乖巧地窝在他的怀里安睡着，Jack又搂紧了他一分，闭上眼睛让自己陷入浅眠之中。

Jack从来不相信一见钟情。

但今晚，他信了。

清晨暖暖的阳光洒进洁白的被褥之中，赵立安从Jack的怀里钻出来，头发在Jack的胸肌上蹭了蹭，就听见Jack沙哑的嗓音在自己的头顶响起：“别蹭了，再蹭又硬了。”

嗯？

赵立安抬起头来，看见Jack的脸的那一秒他就没忍住惊叫了出声。

“啊——”

他快速地从Jack的怀里挣脱出来，Jack却一把把他捞回了怀里：“干什么，我有那么吓人？”

“你你你！昨晚的人是你？”

赵立安一脸不可置信地问了一句，他的目光又移至自己身上星星点点的爱痕，再看看两人此时赤裸相对的情景，就连赵立安也没办法欺骗自己这只是个梦了。

“不然呢？”

啊，该死。赵立安揉了揉眉心，他就知道卞庆华不可能会对自己那么温柔的。

“我们能当什么都没有发生过吗？”

Jack看着怀里睁大了眼睛，软糯糯地问出这一句话的赵立安，忽然觉得有些好笑。

“为什么？”

“我男朋友知道了会生气。”

“哦？”Jack挑了挑眉，“你有男朋友？”

“算、算是吧……”

卞庆华不在，就让他自私一次好了。赵立安咬了咬下唇，回答道。

Jack眯着眼睛想了想，突然又想起昨夜把赵立安拐到酒店之前的那一句问句：“卞庆华？”

赵立安的脸色一下子变得煞白，他拢紧了身上裹着的被子，小声地哀求：“求你了，不要告诉他，可以吗？”

不要告诉卞庆华。

如果告诉了卞庆华，赵立安不敢想象那人将会多么生气，接着是如何粗暴地把他按在床上狠狠地惩罚一次——甚至，最坏的可能是卞庆华会再也不碰他，然后用自己最爱的嗓音低低地说嫌他脏。

“看来我猜对了啊。”

Jack看赵立安的反应，知道自己也许是猜对了。但他隐隐又觉得这个名字有些耳熟——

“是那个和陈廷轩合作过的男人？”

“你认识陈廷轩？”

听到陈廷轩的名字，赵立安的身子顿了顿。

Jack的手摸上赵立安的腰：“不但认识，而且还很熟。”

在床上非常熟。

“喔、这样啊……”

“所以他不是你的男朋友吧？”Jack的语气很平淡，“卞庆华。”

“我……”

“他追陈廷轩的事情可是连我都知道。”

Jack勾了勾嘴角，又抬起眼去观察赵立安的表情。果然赵立安的表情变了变，而后又低下了头，手指绞着被子。

“求你，别让他知道。”

Jack松开了赵立安的腰，身子往后一靠：“我可不做赔钱的交易。”

“那……你想要什么？”

“我要你的一天。”

“什么？”

赵立安可从来没听过这种奇奇怪怪的要求，他瞪大了眼，又问了一遍。

Jack吻上赵立安的唇，把人拉进怀里：“意思是说，我要你空出一天的时间。”

“而这一天里，你都是我的。”

赵立安推了一下Jack，却被Jack一下子抓住了手按在胸前，赵立安甚至可以清楚地感受到那人心脏跳动的频率。

“我……”

“手机号码。”

Jack摸过床头柜上安放着的手机，说道。

赵立安看了他好久，才终于低下头去，报出了那一串手机号码。Jack满意地存入，又问：“名字呢？”

“赵立安。”

“挺好听，”Jack在心里重复了一遍这三个字，“谁帮你取的名？”

“我奶奶啦。可惜她已经不在了。”

Jack点了点头，又在赵立安的脸颊上落下一吻：“改天找你。”

赵立安呆愣着坐在床上，看着Jack利落地穿好衣服后拿着手机大摇大摆地走出了房门。

-

Jack说的“改天”是在一个星期后。

那天赵立安休假，Jack站在他家楼下给他打电话，赵立安被吵醒还有些起床气：“谁啊！”

“我。”

赵立安一听见Jack的声音就醒了，从床上蹦起来：“怎么是你啊？”

“你还欠我一天。”

“所以？”

“所以我在你家楼下，给你十分钟收拾好下楼。”

Jack说完就把电话挂了，双手插袋靠在赵立安家的院墙上等待着赵立安的出现。等了几分钟，赵立安才穿着一件白衬衫和牛仔长裤从玄关匆匆忙忙地跑出来。

“你怎么知道我家住哪的？”

Jack挑了挑眉：“我想知道的，随便一查就有了。走吧，赵警官。”

那天他回去以后让组织的人帮忙查了一下赵立安的资料。看到赵立安是一名警察后，Jack对赵立安有了更大的兴趣。他喜欢刺激的生活是不假，但这也太刺激了——他喜欢上了一名警察，还是一见钟情。

“喂喂，你不是对这个警察有什么想法吧？”

Andy看见他盯着资料出神，伸出手去在他的眼前晃了晃。

“嗯哼，”Jack回过神来把资料收好，“是有点兴趣。”

Andy给他调了杯酒，递到他面前：“陈廷轩呢？”

“他不正忙着拍戏么。”Jack拿起那杯酒喝了一口，酒精滑过喉咙，Jack舔了舔嘴唇，不太烈。

“这小警察，和陈廷轩长得挺像啊，”Andy意有所指，“你不是看上陈廷轩了吧？”

Jack勾了勾嘴唇，笑而不语。他看了看时间后就往门外走：“我先走了。”

“诶！你干嘛去。”

“任务还是该接的。”

Andy说对了一点——赵立安确实和陈廷轩很像，但很可惜，他并没有看上陈廷轩。Jack看着资料里笑得一脸灿烂的赵立安，忍不住在照片上亲吻了一下。

“我很期待我们的‘约会’。”

赵立安出来得急，白衬衫没扎好，Jack一边帮他把白衬衫塞进裤子里，一边说道：“你这一身打扮和陈廷轩没区别啊。”

“……嗯。”

赵立安敛了敛眸，他的衣柜里有超过半数的衣服都是按着陈廷轩的穿搭来买的。Jack只给他十分钟的时间，他只好随便拿了一套衣服就往身上套，等套完了才发觉自己又打扮成了陈廷轩的模样。

“我们去哪？”

Jack把副驾驶座的车门打开，赵立安坐进去系好了安全带后，看着正开着车的Jack，问了一句。

“你跟着我就好。”

Jack看着眼前的路况，淡淡地开口道。

赵立安见他这副模样，于是也乖乖地闭上了嘴。他转过头去看向车窗外，Jack的车速比较快，风景一闪而过，赵立安看着那些飞驰而过的树木，不知道在想些什么。

等Jack到了目的地，赵立安才忽然惊觉这是购物中心。

“带我来这里做什么？”

“给你买点衣服，”Jack看了他一眼，“不然你想一直被人认成陈廷轩吗？”

“……你知道？”

Jack有些好笑地看他：“你都不上网的吗？”

赵立安敛了敛眸，Jack走下车拉开另一边的车门，去给赵立安解安全带。两人的距离十分的近，赵立安就一直看着Jack的侧颜，直到安全带解开后Jack抬起头来与他对视。

“别用这种眼神看我，”Jack在赵立安的唇上亲了一下，哑声道，“不然你是想让我在这里把你办了吗？”

“说、说什么啊！”

赵立安的耳尖突然变得通红，他推了Jack一把就要下车。

“下车吧，再不下车就来不及了。”

Jack站在车旁，冲赵立安伸出手。赵立安向他投去了一个疑惑的眼神，就见Jack耸了耸肩道：“拉着。”

“我又不是小孩子。”

“不想让我扛着你走就听我的。”

赵立安看了他一眼，犹豫了接近一分钟，才把自己的手搭到Jack一直停在半空的手上。

“走了。”

Jack拉过他的手，带着赵立安往购物中心里走。赵立安任由他拉着，Jack手心的温度透过皮肤传来，赵立安看着Jack那张和卞庆华如出一辙的脸，忍不住在心里想。

如果是卞庆华和他一起逛街就好了。

但也终究只能是想一想了，赵立安又想到自那天以后卞庆华再也没有联系过他，心脏就不住地发疼。

——就算再像陈廷轩又如何，卞庆华始终不会多看他一眼。

Jack把赵立安往男装店里推，给他换了几套相对比较休闲的衣服，但都不大满意。

“给你挑衣服还真是件难干的差事。”

赵立安看了看那堆衣服，小声道：“我也没让你帮我挑。”

“嗯？”

“……没什么。”

最终赵立安还是选了一套能让Jack满意的服饰，Jack坐在沙发上点了点头，接着就要去结账。

“等一下，我衣服还没换回去。”

“不用换了，”Jack把那件白衬衫和那条牛仔长裤一并扔到垃圾桶里，“就穿这套。”

“诶，可是——”

“没有可是，你是有多想变成陈廷轩？”

赵立安张了张嘴，但还是没发出一个音节。Jack揽着他到前台结账，赵立安被店员盯得浑身不自在，Jack瞥了他一眼，又从一旁的柜子里拿了一个口罩：“这个也一起结了吧。”

挑完衣服，等电梯的时候Jack却忽然问了一句：“你喜欢看什么类型的电影？”

“哈？”

赵立安愣了一下，Jack要带他去看电影？

“我说，你喜欢看什么类型的电影？”

“我不挑，基本上都看吧。”

赵立安回答着，电梯恰好到了他们这一层，Jack若有所思地点点头，拉着他走进电梯后从容地按了五楼。赵立安看了一眼指示牌，五楼是电影院。

“要去看电影吗？”赵立安戴着口罩，声音有些闷。

Jack拿出手机看了看时间：“嗯，带你去看电影，然后再去顶楼的旋转餐厅吃饭。”

“你为什么带我看电影还带我吃饭？”

这不是情侣之间才应该做的事情吗？

Jack看了他一眼，笑了。

“因为……你欠我一天啊。”

他又看了看四周，凑近了赵立安的耳朵，故意压低了声音道：“现在对你好一点，晚上你就会听话一点。”

赵立安也是个男人，自然是听懂了Jack此说的是什么。他的脸一红，忍不住往旁边跨了一步拉开两人的距离，Jack耸了耸肩膀，正要说什么的时候，电梯门却突然打开了。

赵立安赶紧跑了出去，站在排片表前纠结了好久，最终指着一部文艺爱情片，道：“就看这个吧。”

“好，我去买票。你先坐着。”

Jack往售票处走去，却看见两个略有些熟悉的身影。他眯了眯眼，手指在柜台上敲了敲，问道：“小姐，请问刚才那两个人买的是哪部电影的票？”

不问还好，一问才知道，原来他们看的是同一部。

Jack勾了勾嘴角，买了他们后面的两个座位后又要了一个单人套餐，满意地拿着电影票和玉米片水果茶往赵立安坐的地方走。

“可乐不健康，给你买了水果茶。”

赵立安正在玩手机，抬起头来看了一眼：“你不喝？”

“你喝吧。”

赵立安看了他一眼，捞过桌上的水果茶喝了一口，发现Jack一直盯着他身后看。

“你看什么呢？”

他说着，就要往后转。Jack却忽然拿过他手里的水果茶喝了一口，皱了皱眉道：“蜜桃乌龙？也太甜了吧。”

赵立安一听这话就不开心了，把水果茶抢回来说道：“哪里，我觉得甜度刚刚好啊。”

Jack把目光收回，拿起一片玉米片往嘴里送，笑得意味不明。

Jack买的位置还算后，赵立安吐槽他买的位置不好，因为他们前面似乎有一对情侣。

电影院的灯光太暗，赵立安只能看见坐在他前座的那个人在片子播到接吻片段的时候亲了他身边的人一下，赵立安眨了眨眼，压低声音和Jack说道：“你买的这位置也太差了。”

“这个位置挺好的啊。”

Jack似乎不太在意的样子，他抓住赵立安那只在黑暗中无处安放的手，问：“你手怎么这么凉？”

赵立安一下子把他的手甩开：“哎呀，我体质就这样。专心看电影不好吗？”

Jack顿了顿，看了赵立安的手好久，才把目光重新放到电影上。电影很快结束，灯光亮起，赵立安拿起东西就要往外走，身后却传来僵硬的一声。

“赵立安？”

他回过头去，见到卞庆华拉着陈廷轩的手站在他的身后。赵立安的脸色一下子就变了。

Jack大方地走过来揽住了赵立安的腰，看了看陈廷轩，又看了看他们紧握着的手，笑道：“怎么？认识？”

陈廷轩松开手的速度很快，他的目光在Jack和赵立安之间流连了几番，对于Jack的问题不置可否。

“走吧。”

他看了一眼被Jack揽着的赵立安，便匆匆地往门外走。

卞庆华很快跟上，留下Jack和赵立安站在过道处，情景有些尴尬。

赵立安在Jack的怀里，身子不自觉地颤抖着：“你知道他们在这儿，才带我来的？”

“不是，只是恰巧——”

“够了。”

赵立安颤抖着推开他，头也不回地往外跑。

Jack抿了抿唇，一只手紧握成拳，连指甲也陷进了肉里。

TBC.


End file.
